heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lystra Hariko
Lystra was one of the five children from Hariko village that survived Rhazans raid. Appearance History Obtaining the Blessing of Nydry After her training from the Cerule in deep lake, Lystra traveled far to seek more power in order to defeat Rhazan. She found her way to Marrow, petitioning Kaneera for her to be able to learn any elven magic, as she new the Marrowan elves were powerful users of many natural magics including water. Kaneera, not too keen on humans and especially not granting humans with more power, told Lystra to take up her pleas with the Sassagira as the are the strongest users of water within Marrow. Lystra traveled from Elder to Restoria, the Sassagiran capital, where she told her story again and was again turned down due to her being a human. Before she left, she was approached by one of the elders on the council that denied her access to being taught. The elder was an old woman who was the only one that voted in favor of Lystra being taught. She told Lystra that the Sassagiran champion, that who was blessed by Nydry, the queen of the water dragons, had recently been killed in one of Rhazan's raids. Rhazan had been raiding small remote islands belonging to the Sassagira out in the serpent sea. The Sassagiran champion, who is blessed with powerful water magic by the water dragon Nydry. Had been protecting the islands until a strong enough hybrid had come along and defeated them in battle. Lystra was to protect from the raids, as they had become almost a monthly event. She stayed within Marrow for months, continually protecting from small raids. The one day a stronger hybrid was sent to the islands, a servant of Europa, the 9th Lock. Lystra eventually beat the servant, which gained the trust of the Sassagirans and they told her the location of the Coral Caves, Nydry's domain. The only land entrance is located on a remote tiny island in the Serpent Sea. Within the Coral Caves she met Nydry, the queen of the water dragons. She petitioned Nydry to be her champion and, after a while, the dragon agreed. She returned to Marrow where she stayed the Sassagiran champion in case the raids ever began again. Equipment Abilities Water Manipulation Being trained by the Cerule, Lystra is adept in her use of the water affinity. Nydry, The Queen of the Water Dragons Lystra now can harness the powers of Nydry to enhance her already powerful water abilities. The main way she uses her abilities is by sending rotating discs of water that can cut through many things. If Lystra needs more power, she can break the gold bracelet on her wrist as an offering to Nydry, who will in turn bestow upon her a dragon aspect of herself. Techniques * 'Typhoon Disk -' Lystra creates a disk of water to slice through her opponent. * 'Typhonic Barrage -' Lystra creates multiple disk, rolling them on the ground like large saws. * 'Dragon Ascent -' Lystra breaks the bracelet on her wrist as an offering to Nydry, who in turn bestows even more power. Lystra gains a long finned tail and dragon horns and parts of her skin becomes scaly and her hands and forearms turn dragon-like. In this form she is much more powerful and can unleash huge amounts of water with the wave of her tail or can deal massive damage with a swipe of her claws. Category:Characters